


'Cause You Make My Heart Race

by bisexualbarry



Series: proposal fics [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, but everything works out, this is hella fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Barry had always loved weddings. So when he heard there was a possibility Oliver might be proposing, he obviously became over the moon.Too bad they weren't on the same page...at first.





	'Cause You Make My Heart Race

**Author's Note:**

> hi, it's me back at it again with a fluffy proposal fic
> 
> ive only seen the first season of arrow, and the first three of flash, so obviously anything concerning william came from what i learned while binge watching flash, LOL. obviously going to have inaccurate shiiit
> 
> also, if you know what song the title is from, then ((((((;

Oliver had been acting off lately, and it was seriously starting to worry Barry. While the man had been finding more and more obscure reasons to find himself in Central City (and therefore spend more time with Barry), it was also rather odd of him. Barry didn't mind seeing his boyfriend more often, but he was just started to get worried what the real reason for all the visits lately were for. Whenever he'd bring up any question as to why, there was suddenly a pair of lips on his, and all thoughts fell out the window as he fell into bed with the archer.

This time he was determined to not let him asking leading to sex– _again_.

"Ollie, I'm asking nicely this time," he said, starting it like he has before. "What's with the sudden increase in visits? Did something happen in Starling?"

"Nothing. Can't I visit my boyfriend more often?" Oliver asked, smiling as he brought Barry in for a sweet kiss.

Barry hummed softly, letting himself get lost in the kiss with Oliver. He was soon pulling back, giving his boyfriend a look. "As much as I love kissing you, and having sex with you, I'm not going to let you change the topic this time."

Instead of answering, Oliver just gently cupped Barry's face. "What if there is no reason behind it?" he asked softly, looking into Barry's eyes.

Barry blushed lightly, and he almost would've believed the archer, if it wasn't for the way his eyes shifted to the right just a tad as he waited for the younger man's response. But as stubborn as Barry was, he also knew when he shouldn't push something any further. "Alright," he replied, his voice just as soft. He gave Oliver a small smile before bringing him for another kiss. "I love you. So much."

"I love you, too, baby."

As time went on, Barry was still worried, but he had stopped bringing it up to Oliver. He stopped digging around, but he still couldn't help but try to think of different reasons as to what it could even possibly be. He didn't want to assume anything, but he only had so much to go on, too. It wasn't like Oliver to act so distant around him, even though he was practically getting showered with affection from the older man. It was actually rather confusing. Was he trying to make up for something, in some way?

Getting a tiny bit more fed up, Barry asked Laurel to meet him at the Big Belly Burger in Starling. The two had grown close since Barry started dating Oliver, going so far as to even exchange funny sex experiences they've had with Oliver. She agreed easily, delighting Barry to no end.

When he got there, Barry found Laurel already there and waiting for him at a table in the corner. Smiling, Barry made his way over and sat down across from her in the booth she had chosen. "Hey," he greeted. "Thanks for meeting me on such short notice."

"Of course. I'm always up to meeting you, Bear," Laurel replied, smiling. "So, what was the reason for the sudden lunch date?"

"Straight to the point, I see." Barry chuckled. "Have you noticed anything...weird with Oliver lately?"

"More so than normal?" Laurel joked. She then grew serious. "Honestly, though? A little bit. He always seems a bit more distracted during missions. Like more than he usually is at times, especially when you're working with us."

Barry bit his bottom lip roughly, staring down at the table in front of him. A million different thoughts were rushing through his head, and he couldn't really think straight because of it. There were so many different reasons for Oliver to be hiding something, which then in turn made him a bit distracted while out on the field. Not to sound like he was bragging, but there was little Oliver put his worry over Barry's safety. Thea, he knew, Oliver would always protect first. Barry wasn't mad about that, he never would be. Barry himself treasured Iris' life in much the same way. But if it wasn't Thea, Barry wasn't sure who it could be to take Oliver's time.

"I highly doubt he's cheating on you," Laurel said, breaking through Barry's thoughts. "You were starting to get that worry wrinkle in between your eyebrows. Anyway, I doubt he'd cheat on you. I know he has that whole past thing when he cheated on me, but _you_ , Barry. You're a whole other story. He looks at you like you hung the stars. Honestly, if anything, he could be planning to propose to you."

Blushing hotly, Barry smiled a little at the thought. Him and Oliver had had some conversations concerning marriage. Barry was well aware of the fact Oliver was a bit hesitant when it came to commitment. Hell, he went on a boat trip to avoid it. Still, though, if he _was_ planning a proposal, well...the thought made his already fast heartbeat pick up. Barry had always wanted to marry the love of his life, and have a grand wedding as the result of it. The other kids his age teased him for babbling about weddings every now and then because it was usually the girls of the class to do that. But Barry couldn't help himself. Weddings were just so _gorgeous_.

The rest of his lunch with Laurel went well. Barry was in a significantly better mood than before he entered the fast food joint, which had ultimately been the goal. His mind was spinning with what Oliver could exactly be planning. Then again, he also didn't want to get his hopes up. Oliver could just make a nice dinner and ask, and Barry would be over the moon about it. Laurel clearly hadn't thought much else of her words, but they left Barry's head in the clouds as they ate.

Barry had talked to Iris a little bit about it. She teased him relentlessly for being overly excited about something he wasn't even a hundred percent sure about, but he couldn't help it. The mere thought of being married to Oliver one day made his heart beat happily, and comfort sweep over him like a warm blanket. After the teasing, Barry didn't really turn to Iris anymore about it. She was excited for him, of course, but Barry didn't want any negativity when he _could be engaged soon_.

It wasn't until roughly a month after his lunch with Laurel when Oliver sat him down one day. Barry tried not to make his smile too wide as he watched Oliver struggle over his words. He grabbed his boyfriend's hands, and gave them a gentle squeeze, which his boyfriend smiled appreciatively at.

"I have something I've been hiding from you," Oliver started. Barry's heart started beating quicker (if possible) as he squeezed Oliver's hands again in comfort. "And it's about time I told you what it is."

He dropped Barry's hands and stood up suddenly. Barry's cheeks burned as he watched Oliver intently. He even started squirming a bit in anticipation. Suddenly, Oliver walked from the room and returned with a boy who looked around eleven. Barry's heart suddenly dropped as he looked up at Oliver in confusion.

"This is William. He's my son," Oliver stated. "He and his mother live here in Central. Samantha said I couldn't tell anyone at first, but I got her to agree to have William meet you, since you're my boyfriend and you're not going anywhere."

"S-son?" Barry stuttered out. "You have a son. That's...that's why you've been in Central a lot lately."

"Yeah. I finally found some time to visit him more, and with you living here and us dating, I just told people I was visiting you. He was conceived before the island, and born while I was shipwrecked." Oliver stared at Barry before furrowing his eyebrows in concern. "Barry? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah...I just...I need time to process this right now," Barry said, running a hand through his hair. He suddenly felt incredibly stupid and embarrassed for thinking Oliver would ever propose to him. "I just. I need some air right now, I'm sorry." He quickly stood up before making his way out of the apartment and outside. Ignoring Oliver's calls for his name, he went as fast as he could without using any superspeed to get outside.

Once out of the building, Barry sat on the bench out there and buried his face in his hands. He knew running out like that looked bad, especially considering both Oliver and Samantha trusted him with knowing William, and he ran out after Oliver explained everything. But he couldn't help but feel stupid for getting his hopes up for nothing. Iris was right, Barry wasn't even completely certain that Oliver was going to propose, and as it turned out, he wasn't. Barry felt embarrassed, too, because why would Oliver even want to marry _him_ of all people? Oliver could have anybody he wanted, and based on who was standing in Barry's apartment, he used to. In fact, Barry was the first male Oliver had ever dated, so why would he even want to _marry_ him? Barry was more than likely just a phase for Oliver- but Oliver...Oliver was _it_ for Barry. He was even convinced they were soulmates, if such a thing even existed. But it didn't seem like Oliver even thought the same thing.

Barry stayed outside for roughly twenty minutes before he made his way back inside. He didn't tell either of the two still in his apartment what happened when he was outside, but Barry introduced himself to William before the three of them ate dinner and played games together. Oliver seemed relieved that Barry and William were getting along.

A few months passed, and Barry had grown more and more mopey and slightly bitter. The more his left ring finger was empty and without a ring, the more he felt himself glaring whenever someone got engaged or he saw a wedding magazine. Iris was the only one who fully knew why, and she helped him as best as she could, but honestly only Oliver would be able to break him from his funk. And Barry was way too prideful (and embarrassed) to ever bring it up with his boyfriend.

It wasn't until after Barry was openly glaring at a newly engaged couple while at Jitters when Oliver finally confronted him.

"Barry," he started gently, smiling a little when Barry only hummed softly in response. "Why are you glaring at that couple like they personally offended you?"

"No reason," Barry said quickly, looking away and feeling his cheeks heat.

"You know, I had quite an interesting conversation with Laurel the other day. She mentioned something about you talking to her shortly before I introduced you to William," Oliver said, folding his hands on the table in front of him. Barry was sure his face was the color of a tomato as he looked everywhere but at Oliver. "It's kind of funny, actually. Laurel mentioned something about me possibly planning an engagement, and suddenly you're happier than normal to see me, and then get utterly disappointed when you realised what it was that brought me to Central so often."

"Can we please not talk about it?" Barry muttered, staring down at the table. "I'm embarrassed enough about it as it is, I'd rather talk about anything else."

"Baby, I'm not trying to make fun of you," Oliver said softly. He reached forward and took Barry's hands. "I just wanted to talk about the way you've been acting."

"I've been embarrassed!" Barry exclaimed before glancing around and quieting down. "I thought you were planning on proposing and I got myself a little worked up about it. I've been dreaming about this perfect wedding with the person of my dreams. So when I thought you wanted to marry me, I was over the moon. I...Oliver, I consider you my soulmate. So when William walked into the room, I felt like my dreams were being shattered in front of my eyes."

Oliver's gaze softened. "Barry, I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well I do! And I totally understand if you don't because I know you could marry literally anyone you want, so why would you want me?" Barry laughed humorlessly. "I was stupid to even have any hope that you'd want to propose to me."

"Baby..." Oliver whispered. He moved to the seat next to Barry and gently cupped his face, forcing him to make contact with his boyfriend. "Anyone would be incredibly lucky to marry you, especially me. So don't think I'd never want to marry you." He bit his bottom lip a moment before standing up suddenly. "C'mon, I want to take you somewhere."

"Okay..." Barry whispered, standing up along with Oliver. They collected their things and threw away their trash before making their way out of Jitters. Barry wasn't sure where Oliver was taking them, but soon enough, they were sitting on a bench in the park. Furrowing his eyebrows, Barry looked at the man sitting next to him. "Any particular reason we're here?"

"No," Oliver answered, confusing Barry even further.

"Then why are we here?"

"Because, Barry, as much as I love you, and I find your ideas of large romantic gestures adorable, you and I both know I will never be the type of boyfriend to ever be that grand," Oliver explained. Barry didn't feel anymore enlightened than before, so he kept quiet as he watched the older man.

Suddenly, Oliver was pulling something out of his pocket and going down on one knee in front of Barry. Barry was covering his mouth with one hand as he felt tears start to collect in his eyes. Vaguely, he could register a few people stopping to watch, but all Barry could focus on was the man in front of him.

"Barry Allen, you are the absolute love of my life. Ever since I met you, I've been blessed with the sunshine and light you radiate, making even my darkest days more bearable. When you stumbled into that crime scene, babbling about science and your theories, I was instantly smitten, even if I didn't seem like it. Every day I'm with you seems to be better than the last, which seems impossible until I realise that you're you, and even getting to see that smile light up your face makes any day worth living. And I can't imagine living anymore days without you." Oliver opened the small velvet box he was holding, revealing a gold band with a trio of small diamonds adorning it. Barry's hand lowered as he stared at it in shock, tears steadily running down his face. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Barry answered, a wide smile quickly filling his face. "Shit, Ollie, yes!"

He could hear people around them cheering as Oliver slipped the ring onto his finger. Not caring how much of a mess he must've looked, Barry pulled Oliver up and into a kiss, clinging onto him. He pulled away and wiped his tears away haphazardly, unable to stop smiling.

"I love you so much," Oliver whispered, gently wiping away some tears Barry missed.

"I love you, too, Ollie," Barry replied, kissing Oliver again. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Honestly? About a month. That talk with Laurel revealed a lot more than why you've been acting the way you have been." Oliver smiled. "It made me realise how much I did want that to happen. How much I wanted to propose to you. I'm sorry I didn't realise it any sooner, baby."

"Better late than never." Barry kissed Oliver's cheek before fully pulling away to look down at his hand. "Shit, Ollie. This is gorgeous. God, you're making me feel really bad about overreacting."

"You weren't, I promise," Oliver said sternly, meeting Barry's eyes. "I'm sorry for using visiting you as an excuse to visit William."

"No, no. I could never be mad at you for that." Barry smiled. "William's a joy to be around. I'm honored you trust me enough to tell me about him. You and Samantha both."

"Oh, by the way, Samantha wants to meet you. I told William I was going to propose to you, and he let it slip to her, so." Oliver shrugged, drawing a chuckle from Barry. "Is that okay?"

"On one condition," Barry said with a smirk.

Oliver quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You have to introduce me as your fiancé."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated! (especially comments, im a hoe for feedback)
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://lovelylerman.tumblr.com)  
> [my instagram](http://instagram.com/blosshom)


End file.
